


2 - "Just follow me, I know the area."

by VickeyStar



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: And Maleficent has telepathic abilities, Coronation, Diaval gets lost, Maleficent has magic to find the way, Number 2 - Freeform, adn we don't really know too much about this world, adorkableness ensues, cuz comedy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “This way! I’m certain of it!” Diaval announces, leading her in a direction that is entirely not the correct way to go.
Relationships: Diaval & Aurora, Maleficent & Aurora, Maleficent/Diaval
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537765
Kudos: 80





	2 - "Just follow me, I know the area."

**Author's Note:**

> Diaval's used to flying around the castle hallways, not walking through them as a man.   
This change could be very disorienting, we assume.   
(It's still a funny thought)  
Enjoy!   
~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Just follow me, I know the area.”

She rolls her eyes, glancing around the stone maze of hallways as Diaval tries to lead her through the castle.

“I’ve been here before, Diaval.” She reminds him for the umpteenth time. “The escort isn’t entirely necessary.”

They both know she doesn’t remember the castle layout as well as she thinks she does, which is why she doesn’t insist he stop leading her through the halls.

Though what her lover hasn’t seemed to realize is that her magic has already located the throne room, and he is leading her further and further away from it as they wander.

She glances down at the invitation in her hands, reading the time listed for the start of the ceremony as Diaval walks ahead of her.

She mentally shrugs.

_We’ve got time. _

“And the throne room should be right here.” Diaval announces, the two turning a corner to find a dead end.

“Ah.” Diaval frowns, perplexed.

Maleficent simply lifts an eyebrow, frowning.

“I told you we should’ve taken that last turn.”

He frowns to himself, Maleficent practically seeing into his mind’s eye as he tries to remember the castle’s layout.

She hides it well, but she’s entirely amused by his lack of coordination as he tries to show her the way, blaming his missteps on the disorientation of being a man.

She offers to turn him into a raven for the duration of their visit, but he’s quick to turn her down, both knowing he’d want to be a human to witness what they’re here to see.

Maleficent casts her magic out around them, sensing the correct direction to the throne room where their surprisingly patient queen is waiting.

She senses Aurora’s unease, sending a quick message into her godchild’s mind.

_Diaval insists on escorting me, he appears to be lost. We’ll be fine, if a bit late. This is highly amusing to witness._

The unease dissipates into mirth as Maleficent and her godchild unknowingly share a humorous smirk.

“This way! I’m certain of it!” Diaval announces, leading her in a direction that is entirely _not_ the correct way to go.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t be turning left here, darling?” She asks, Diaval hesitating at the pet name.

He squints, assessing her for a moment before sighing.

“How long did you intend to let me lead you when you know the way?” He asks, humorously dejected as she smiles.

“I’ve been trying to lead you the right way, darling. Aurora was about to send out a search party thirty minutes ago, but I let her know we’re fine.”

Her smile grows as his eyes widen in shock.

“I completely forgot! Let’s go, we’re already late!” He pulls her left, starting to drag her toward the throne room before he remembers the reason they had stopped in the first place.

Maleficent silently links their arms, leading him at a brisk pace in the correct direction toward the throne room.

The guards greet them right outside the doors, humans with trumpets announcing their presence as the doors open.

“Godparents!” Aurora joyfully shouts, forgetting her royal status as she runs toward them and pulls the two into a hug.

“Goddaughter.” Maleficent greets, attempting to keep some of her dignity as she hugs her godchild back.

Diaval has no such problems, pulling his goddaughter closer as the three hug in the middle of the room, ignoring the humans and creatures surrounding them.

There’s a polite cough behind Aurora as she pulls back, seeing the blue fairy greeting them.

“It’s time, dear.”

Aurora’s grin grows impossibly bigger as she approaches the throne, where the crown bearer is standing with her crown.

Maleficent and Diaval stand just behind her, arms still linked as they both watch their godchild’s coronation.

They stand through it, Aurora sitting on her throne as both kingdoms chant for her, Maleficent tapping her staff against the ground to send magical sparks of harmless light cascading from the ceiling.

They’re invited to spend the night in the castle, it already being late when the celebration winds down for the night, but Diaval’s been able to sense Maleficent’s twitchiness all night, politely and lovingly declining Aurora’s invitation.

Their godchild proceeds to cheekily ask if they would like a guide, to escort them to the exit so they don’t get lost in the castle, causing Maleficent to let out an undignified snort as Diaval squawks in protest.

She leads him away from the castle, the two deciding to walk back to the Moors as they enjoy the night, spotting the threatening thunderclouds coming from the north.

They walk arm in arm, reaching the forest quickly as Diaval starts to stumble, loopy from exhaustion.

Maleficent chuckles, pulling him upright.

“Just follow me,” she says quietly into his ear, “I know the area.”

He snorts, giggling as she leads him to their home, a giant tree that she had grown herself, providing them shelter just in time as the storm arrives.

She asks him whether he’d like to be a bird or a man for the night, Diaval simply plopping down on the soft material they call a bed while she fondly watches.

She smiles, joining him as he falls asleep.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> (Also if there's anyone who knows anything about the Maleficent Canon (the movies, with Angelina Jolie) please reach out we have no idea waht we're doing and we are bound to make mistakes.) :)


End file.
